Lost Angel
by Kaltmr
Summary: [Xenosaga,semichaosxshion,semichaosxOC,T] Why is chaos who he is? Why does he have wings, why is his battle style the way it is? It's because he's part angel. Will he stay holy, or become evil? R&R! Chpt 8 is up! DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. Also inspired by that random tv show called Fallen. Don't own that either.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Dunno if I have to say this, but I'm going to say this anyways. This story has mild religious themes in it.I am IN NO WAY attempting to change your views on religion. If you do something crazy cause of reading this, it's not my fault. Then again, what could you do after reading this? (shrugs)

Lost Angel

By Kaltmr

Prologue

Shion laughed as she walked back into the Elsa. "Wow, that was so much fun chaos!"

"It was!" he gave her a quick kiss. "We should go out more often!"

She smiled. "We'll see... we'll see." she said in a mysterious, yet teasing voice.

"Sister! You're back, I see." Jin came forward to greet the two.

chaos seemed to zone out as the two talked. Though he had company... he felt alone. Not in the way of people, but family-wise.

Shion waved her hand in front of chaos' face, bringing him back from his faraway thoughts. "Is something wrong chaos? You seem... out of it."

"Not... really." he muttered. "How I envy you Shion..."

"Envy me? What do I have for you to envy?" she wondered.

"Family. You and Jin... even though you two don't get along too well..."

"Isn't that the truth." Shion said sarcastically, as Jin chuckled at the statement.

"You still have each other." chaos continued. "That's something... I'm never going to have."

"So... you don't have any family left? What happened to your parents?"

Memories of a forgotten past came back to chaos. "My father... I never knew him. I heard he left my mother after he heard she got pregnant. My mother... died shortly after I was born. They told me... she was lying in her hospital bed... holding me, when a Gnosis came to her. It didn't do anything... it just stared at me. When security came, it suddenly attacked. Almost everyone in the room was killed... they were amazed I didn't die. That's all the family I've had..."

"Aw... but you still have us." Shion motioned at herself and Jin. "And everyone else here... we're all like family."

"Yes... but, it's not the same. And because I have no family, I'm never going to know about myself. Why am I... who I am? Like... my wings. Why do I have wings? No one else has them... even though I'm surrounded by people, I still feel... so alone." he turned and walked away. "I'm... going to bed now. Good night Shion."

She reached out for chaos, but then stopped. "Good night..." she whispered back.

---

A/N: yeah, short. i know. and it doesn't really reveal much about the plot. read on, go to the next chappie.


	2. Visions

Disclaimer: Don't own Xenosaga or Fallen.

Chapter One:

Visions

chaos fell into his bed, feeling tired, and not too happy at all. "It's nice knowing that they're there for me... but..." he rolled over. "Oh well. Whatever." he slowly drifted off to sleep.

—

chaos was surrounded in darkness. Suddenly, it got bright. He could see someone in the distance. Running over to the person, he could feel a sense of familiarity towards the man. He stopped a few feet away, and the man suddenly smiled at him.

"Who... are you?" chaos asked.

The man laughed. "Don't you recognize your own father?"

"Father? Are you really...?" The man nodded, as wings grew out of his back. chaos took a step back. "Wings...?"

Suddenly, the man started screaming. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. chaos ran forward to help him, but the man swiped his arm at him. His body began swirling, turning slightly transparent. The next thing he knew, the man transformed into a Gnosis.

chaos was so shocked, he didn't know what to do. He just stood there, as the Gnosis attacked him. Right before it struck him, everything went black again.

"Father!" chaos screamed out into the darkness.

He could suddenly hear his father's voice. "I am here, chaos. There is something I must tell you... I am an angel. That makes you... an angel too. Well, part angel, at least." the voice chuckled to itself. "Though I am no longer around... you must remember, chaos. You are never... alone." the voice began fading away, as it said it's last words.

"No, father!" chaos called out.

—

chaos awoke, soaked in sweat. He breathed a sigh of relief. "It was only... a dream." chaos nervously laughed to himself. "An angel... what a crazy dream." he lied back down.

"That was no dream... chaos." chaos snapped back up, and looked for who had spoken. "Those visions... tell the truth." In the corner of his room, surrounded by a white light... was an angel.

---

A/N: yay! we're getting somewhere! fun. well, next chapter, chaos has everything explained about him... he finally learns the truth. review plz!


	3. Truth

**Youko-Kuronue: yay, thanks! i hope that this one turns out long too, but with the thoughts i have, that may not be true.**

**summonershion3: lol, didn't u get enough of a shoinxchaos high from Visions of the Future and Memoirs of the Past?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Two:

Truth

"Who are you?" chaos asked, nervously.

"Do not be afraid..." the angel said kindly. She was short, but very beautiful. Her pure white wings fluttered behind her. "I am an angel. Unlike you though, I am a pure angel. Come, we don't have much time." she motioned at chaos to follow. "All will be explained soon." Suddenly, chaos could feel his wings grow from his back. They only appeared during battle, so he tensed up. "All is well." the angel said, sensing his worry. "Come." she said again, flying out of the Elsa.

With nothing else to do, chaos followed the angel. He opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better, and closed it. He was led to what seemed to be a U.M.N. column.

"A column? Where are we going?"

"This is no ordinary column..." the angel said, as they flew through. "This... is the gateway to heaven."

"Heaven?" he asked. His question was answered as they reached the other end though. They appeared to be on a planet, flying over clouds, with the sun shining. There was, however, no ground to be seen for miles under the clouds. Hundreds of other angels could be seen flying around as well. Many had perfect white wings, but chaos noticed that some of them had a few black feathers.

The angel leading him stopped at a gigantic wall, with a door in it. Though it seemed out of place, he didn't question anything. "This is the house of God." the angel explained, opening the door.

They flew through several rooms, until they reached an empty room at what seemed to be the end of the house. A large chair was in front of them, and behind it, a spiraling staircase. The angel took a seat, and invited chaos to sit. He sat, and a door could be heard opening and closing. A tall man with a very strong sense of authority around him came walking down the stairs, and sat in the frontmost chair.

"My Lord." the angel greeted.

"Skye." he said back, nodding. "Is this the new half angel?"

"Yes." she said, motioning towards me. "This is God." she whispered.

"God?" I asked. He nodded, as if waiting for me to speak. "Wow... God... angels... heaven... this is... a lot to take in. You're telling me... I'm an angel too?"

"A half angel." God boomed. "There's a huge difference."

"So my father..."

"Was an angel. He was sent down on a mission, but apparently had a relationship with a mortal. Thus, you were born. There are many things you need to know..." chaos sat there, awestruck. He said nothing, so God continued. "Though relationships between mortals and angels are discouraged, their offspring are considered highly important. You see, angels cannot exist with humans for very long. They each have a specific time limit... when they run out of time... they turn into what you call... Gnosis."

"Gnosis!" I was shocked. "But... then..."

"Yes." he said, as if he knew what I was thinking. "The Gnosis that attacked your mother... was an angel. In fact... it wasyour father."

"But... why! Didn't he... know?"

"When angels become Gnosis... they lose control of themselves. They become a danger to both humans and angels. They envy the life they once had, and the lives of those among them. That is why they become violent. But you, my dear child..." his face got soft, as he looked at chaos. "You are different. Half angels... have no time limit."

"No time limit..." chaos muttered. "So... what do you want me to do then? Just live among humans and report who's bad or something?"

"No!" God's face got serious once again. "You are... very important to us. Half angels have the job of eliminating those who are evil. Gnosis being a major part of your target."

"So... you want me to hunt Gnosis?"

"More or less... yes. Will you do it?"

chaos thought for a moment. "Do I really have a choice? I'll do it though. At least... I'll have a purpose in life now."

God smiled. He walked down to chaos, and touched his wings. chaos could feel them tingle. "As initiation, your wings shall now permanently stay active. It makes things easier on you when you are needed. Also..." he examined chaos' wings. "Pure white. He's a good kid. Reminds me of when you were initiated Skye..."

She simply nodded, smiling.

"Your wings shall show us everything. You may have noticed that some angels out there have black feathers. That shows the level of evil in you. If you commit a sin, your feathers will turn black. The number of feathers that will change color depends on the level of the sin. This helps fellow angels... when they work together."

He motioned towards a side door in the room. "That's all for now... Skye will be sure to help you. Go see Raith. He'll lead you home."

"Thank you God." Skye bowed, motioning at chaos to do the same.

chaos bowed awkwardly and muttered a quick thanks. They both exited through the side door.

"Not bad kid!" Skye said, when they were out of the room. She patted him on the back. "You know, I like you. It'll be nice working with you."

chaos grinned. She seemed less... serious, and was more carefree than earlier. "Uh... thanks."

They entered a large circular room. There were what appeared to be many U.M.N. columns materializing and dematerializing as angels flew in and out. In the middle of the room sat an angel, with what appeared to be a virtual map.

"Hey Skye! This the new kid?" he called out.

"Yeah, this is chaos. chaos, this is Raith. He's the transporter here. If you need to get somewhere, this is your guy."

"Got that right!" he grinned. "So, where you off to? Big mission for the new kid already?"

"No, I'm just escorting him home. Let's see..." she looked at the map. "X: 124, Y:571."

"No problem." he pushed a few buttons on the map, and in the distance, another column opened up. "Good seeing ya chaos!" he waved as we flew off.

When we got back to the Elsa, Skye followed me to my room. I jumped into bed, and almost rolled over, when I remembered about my wings.

Skye laughed. "So you remembered. A lot of newbies forget, and hurt their backs trying to go to sleep. Looks like you'll be a good half angel..."

"Thanks." chaos said. "I think I'm gonna like this..."

"Well, I'll be seeing you! Sooner than you know..." Skye flew out.

---

A/N: well, isn't this interesting now? lol. fun fun fun. uh... no idea what i really should be saying here right now, there's nothing much i have to tell u. uh... next chapter is basically a bunch of fluff. sadly. or perhaps it's a good thing, depends on what u like, lol. so yeah, uh... chaos just continues his normal life as an unnormal half angel. review plz!


	4. Life Goes On

**G-Anakin13: Thanks!**

**Aeris1172: heh, yeah, i have PLENTY of ideas.**

A/N: sorry for the long time to update. internet's been disconnecting itself for a while. meh. and it's not even a good chapter too...

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Three:

Life Goes On

"Ugh..." chaos groaned, getting up from his bed. He walked over to the door to his room and opened it.

"Hi!"

"Ahhhh!" chaos cried out, falling back.

"Good morning!" Skye held out her hand and helped him up.

"Don't scare me like that!" chaos brushed off his wings. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I've got news for you. I'm your personal angel now."

chaos rubbed his eyes. "Personal... angel? What's that?"

"If you're given a mission, or there's an important message from heaven, I'll deliver it to you. This way, you don't have to constantly go back and forth to see if you're needed or not."

"Oh really?" chaos yawned. "That's... cool."

Skye giggled. "Please, try not to be too excited. Well, I'll be going now. You sleep too long! My time limit's almost up!" she flew off.

"Ok..." chaos grabbed a towel. "Shower." he walked through the door and almost had his wings caught as the door closed behind him. He groaned. "Wings... right. This is going to be a bother..."

—

"Was it just me, or did it seem unusually bright around here while we slept?" Jr. asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I didn't notice anything." Ziggy replied, munching on some toast.

"Huh. I could've sworn I saw something... flash, last night... oh well."

"Morning everyone." chaos walked in, with no shirt. His wings were soaking wet.

Shion nearly dropped her glass. "chaos! What's... uh... is something wrong?"

"Hmm? I couldn't get my wings dry..." he looked down. "Uh... and none of my shirts have holes for wings. I hope none of you mind..."

"Why are your wings out anyways?" Momo asked. "Don't you only use them for... battle?"

Jr. suddenly got up. "Are there Gnosis around?"

"No, no... it's nothing." he attempted to sit down at one of the tables, but couldn't find a comfortable position. "Ah... I'll sit at the bar." he hopped onto one of the high stools. Everyone continued staring at him. "Oh... right. The wings. Well... there's something I need to tell all of you."

He explained everything that was explained to him the night before. Needless to say, they were all surprised.

"Pretty nifty." Jr. grinned. "Our own personal angel."

"He's not for your personal use Jr." Shion scolded. "Though... this ought to make things a bit interesting around here."

"Maybe for you..." chaos complained. "My back's killing me, I'm freezing, and I could get orders any second."

"You... want a massage?" Shion asked quietly.

chaos smiled. "That would be heavenly." he walked out of the eating room.

"Have fun..." Jr. snickered.

"Oh be quiet! It's not like anything's going to happen..." Shion blushed.

Jr. laughed. "Sure..."

—

When Shion got to chaos' room, he was lying face down on his bed, fiddling with one of his shirts.

"Uh..." Shion walked in slowly, hoping she wasn't disturbing him. "How'd you get the first shirt off?"

"I had to cut it off." he sighed. "And that was one of my good shirts too..."

Shion got on the bed next to him and began rubbing his back. chaos tossed the shirt away and grabbed a vest that was lying around. He cut long vertical slits in the back.

"This whole angel thing... it's not going to... change things between us... will it?" Shion asked slowly.

"What? Of course not! I won't let this get between us..." chaos got up, and tried putting on the vest. "Mhm... thanks. That felt great." After a couple minutes, he finally got it on.

"Hey everyone!" Captain Matthews voice blared over the intercom. "We've got Gnosis! Get over to the bridge!"

—

When everyone got to the bridge, Matthews explained the situation. "We've been on a steady course for a while, and we've only now discovered the Gnosis. We could change course, but that would prolong the journey... you guys wanna fight them?"

Suddenly, the door to the bridge opened, and Skye flew in. "chaos! You've got a mission!"

Everyone stared at her. "Who're you?" Matthews asked. "No freeloaders on my ship!"

"She's with me." chaos explained. "She's my uh... personal angel."

"Anyways..." Skye continued. "A group of angels accidentally went over their time limit. You've been given orders to eliminate them."'

"We've already found them... but since they're orders now... does that mean they can't help?"

"Uh..." Skye looked over all of them. "They can help if they want..." she sounded very skeptical. "But I don't know how well that'll blow over with the higher ups..."

"Alright..." chaos sighed. "I'll do it solo."

"Solo? I'm helping, of course. It's my job to protect you!"

"Ok then. Well..." he turned to face the others. "Sorry, it's orders. I'll be back soon."

Skye and chaos flew out of the Elsa to engage the Gnosis.

"How many angels were there?" chaos asked, hoping the number was small.

"There wasn't too many..." she replied, instinctively realizing his fear. "There were ten in the group."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Ten... that's not too bad."

"That's good to hear. Get ready, here they are!"

They both stopped, and faced off against the ten Gnosis in front of them. Chaos cried out as he shot out an aura that was larger than usual. Three Gnosis were instantly killed.

"Not bad..." Skye whistled. "Shouldn't always rush in like that. You never know what they have up their sleeves." she readied herself as the Gnosis circled them. Holding up her hand, she created an aura of her own.

"You can use aura attacks too?" chaos was surprised at her battle technique.

She chuckled. "Didn't you know? Auras a special way of battle known only to angels." she flicked her hand, flinging her aura at a Gnosis, killing it. She spread out her arms, shooting two more auras, destroying two more foes. The rest of the Gnosis regrouped and began retreating.

"Yeah, you better run!" chaos yelled out, nervously. He threw one last aura at them, which exploded, destroy annihilating those who fled.

Skye smiled. "So fighting's still a little stressful, is it?"

"It's not that it's stressful... nor that it's scary..." he looked away. "The thought that these were previous angels though... that changes how I see them..."

Skye's face softened. "I know. I was like that too, when I first had missions like this. But you get used to it. Just remember, they're no longer angels... they're Gnosis."

"Ok." chaos looked her in the eye, trying not to show her any worry.

"Good." She smiled. "Well, you've done well! You passed with flying colors!"

chaos' eyes grew large. "Passed? Was this some kind of test!"

"Yep!" she giggled at his expression. "It was to see how good you were with your battle abilities. Since you did well, you'll be entrusted with more important missions." he waited there, not saying anything. "Don't worry, it's a good thing! Be proud of yourself." chaos nodded, speechless. "Well, that's all for today. Get some rest, you deserve it after this battle."

"Yeah. Thanks." he said, his throat dry. chaos went to bed that day with a heavy heart and many thoughts on his mind.

---

A/N: yeah. boring chapter. full of fluff. i needed something before the next big event though. so next chappie, chaos' worries challenge him to make a tough decision. To follow orders... even when they are to murder someone he knows? review plz!


	5. An Order To Kill

**G-Anakin13: Thanks!**

**Youko-Kuronue: yay! glad it's as good as the others!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga.

Chapter Four:

An Order to Kill

The next few days went by without too much action. chaos had a lot on his mind since that mission though. Was he really doing the right thing? Gnosis weren't just Gnosis anymore... they were former angels. Could he live with himself knowing that he was killing former angels? Would everything be justified by the fact that it wasn't his will, but the will of God that this was being done? Things like this were racing through his mind, as he stood motionless in a hallway.

"chaos... are you ok?" Shion asked. "You've been standing there staring off into space for a last ten minutes."

"Huh?" he hadn't even noticed that Shion had stopped to look at him. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." despite the fact that they were very close, he couldn't even tell her what was on his mind. No one could relate to him, and he didn't want to burden anyone with his thoughts.

"Are you sure? I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." he put on a smile. "Don't worry."

Shion looked skeptical and opened her mouth to say something else, when Skye flew in. "chaos! Important mission! We need you to come to heaven!"

"Ok." chaos glanced over at Shion. "We can talk later, if you want."

Shion nodded. "Ok, I guess. Bye."

—

Back in heaven, Skye and chaos entered God's room.

chaos bowed slightly, as he remembered Skye doing so earlier. "You called for me?"

"chaos... thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Well, it's an important mission, isn't it?"

God smiled. "Yes, it is. Well, let's get to the point then. I've sent out a reconnaissance team consisting of three angels to gather some information. Very important information. I've been informed that they're on their way back, but there's a problem." he paused. "Time. The squad leader is fine, but the other two angels, who don't have much experience in the human world, squandered their time."

"I see." chaos nodded. "So my mission is to retrieve them before their time limit runs out?"

"Should that prove impossible though... the squad leader becomes your priority. Bring him back to heaven safely."

"And the other two angels?"

God looked grave. "If they turn into Gnosis, after the leader is here, you may kill them if they act violently."

"I... see." chaos muttered.

"Well, if you understand the mission, then be on your way. There is no time to waste." Skye and chaos were about to leave, when God called out to them. "Oh, Skye! Can you stay here please? There's something I would like to discuss with you." chaos glanced at Skye, and then at God. "Is there a problem with you taking this mission solo? Would you like for me to send another angel with you?"

"No." chaos replied. "I'll be ok. Thank you, though."

Leaving the room, Raith greeted him almost instantly. "So, chaos! Where are you off to?"

"Got a mission. Do you remember where you sent that reconnaissance team a while ago?"

He tapped a few places on his map. "Let's see... sent them off a few hours ago... so by now they should be around here. Do you want to be right by them?"

chaos glanced at the map, and then shook his head. "No, they're probably still moving. Send me a few parsecs in the direction that they're traveling. I'll meet up with them on the way."

Pushing another button, Raith opened up a portal. "Good luck chaos!"

Flying through the portal, chaos found himself somewhere in outer space. After exploring for ten minutes, he finally found the group.

"Another angel?" one of them said. "What are you-"

"No time for questions." chaos cut him off. "How much time do you have left?" he pointed at the one who just talked to him.

"I'm good, I've got an hour left. These two don't have much time though..." he motioned at the others.

The other two were shaking nervously. "We only have six minutes left!" one said.

The other started to hyperventilate. "I don't want to turn into a Gnosis!"

chaos cursed under his breath. "But it took me ten minutes to find you guys! Let's go!" he flew off, and the others followed him.

The squad leader looked a bit depressed. "Hey... I'm sorry about earlier." chaos said. "I didn't mean to act blunt. It's just that time is of the essence."

"I understand." he said, trying to smile.

The portal came into view. "Come on, we're almost there!"

"I'm not going to make it!" one of them said, as he stopped flying. His body began waving, turning transparent. The other began his transformation too.

"We're too late!" the leader said, creating an aura.

"No! Go back! I'll take care of them." chaos said, pointing at the portal.

The leader flung his aura at one of the Gnosis, stopping it's attack. "But I'm their leader! I should be the one to..."

"No!" chaos yelled, grabbing his arm. "God needs that information. Now go!" he spun around, throwing the guy into the portal.

chaos faced off against the two Gnosis. Putting his hands together, he pulled them apart slowly, creating an aura as the space between his hands expanded. When the aura reached it's maximum size, he threw it at both of the Gnosis, and flew through the portal, right before it exploded.

Raith breathed a sigh of relief as chaos landed on the ground in heaven. "That was close! Be careful chaos, anything can make it through these portals, even attacks."

chaos brushed himself off, and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I'll be more careful next time."

"Well, good job on the mission! God wants to see you."

"Again?" he entered God's room.

"chaos!" God smiled. "I must congratulate you! The information we obtained will help us immensely!"

"But..." chaos sighed. "I couldn't save the other two..."

"I know... it pains me that we must lose angels to such a trivial thing like time. But not everyone can be saved. We must look towards the future! Speaking of which... I have another mission for you."

"Already?" chaos was surprised. "Will Skye be able to come with me?"

Skye shook her head. "I won't be with you in person, but I'll be with you spiritually..."

"Huh?" chaos was confused.

"You'll see..." Skye said, in a mysterious voice.

"Well, your new mission is based off of the information you helped obtain. Tell me, what do you know of the man named Dimitri Yuriev?" God continued.

"Yuriev? He made the U.R.T.V.s... and he died a while ago. That's all I know..."

"Sadly, you are incorrect. He is the creator of the U.R.T.V.s, but he is not dead. In fact, though he should've died centuries ago, he still lives on."

"Centuries ago? But... how?"

"He has done the worst thing a human can do. He has been extending his life, by sending his soul into the body of other people."

chaos gasped. "I... see."

"It terrible, isn't it? Which is why... you must eliminate him."

"You want me to kill him?"

God nodded. "Yes. He must be punished."

"But... if he's been switching bodies, then how do I know who I am to attack?" he asked, hoping this would prevent him from having to go though with the mission.

"Oh, but what do you think the information we gathered was about? We now know who's body Dimitri Yuriev has taken."

chaos sighed, now knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse this mission. "Well then, who is it?"

"It's someone you know, actually. Gaignun Kukai."

---

A/N: omg. forget this chapter. hurry and review so i can get to the next one. IT'S THE BEST! yay. so, as infered, chaos attacks Gaignun. what will happen? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! omg. hurry.


	6. Death

**Youko-Kuronue: hehe, in EP III, right? i totally have no idea what does happen though, so this is all speculation...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Five:

Death

chaos knew, the moment Gaignun's name was said, that this was the wrong thing to do. Yet here he was, in the Kukai Foundation, on the way to his office. What he was about to do... was so wrong. But what could he do? This was God who was telling him to do this. Who was he to argue?

chaos pushed past all those who tried to stop him, and entered Gaignun's office.

"chaos? Is something wrong? I'm quite... busy right now." Gaignun said, looking up from the pile of papers on his desk.

"Dimitri Yuriev." chaos said, creating an aura. "For extending your life... beyond it's original life-span, you must now die."

"Yuriev? chaos, don't you know that he's dead? I though we discussed this... I killed him when I was young."

"You're wrong... Gaignun. He still lives on... inside you." chaos threw the aura at Gaignun, who barely dodged it.

"chaos! Please! Be reasonable!" he dodged another aura. "If you keep this up... I'm going to have to defend myself!" he charged up and sent and energy beam from his hand. It was absorbed though, by a blob of white energy. The energy took the form of an angel, which very much resembled Skye.

"This is the will of God. You cannot stop me." chaos muttered, walking up to Gaignun. He kept attacking, but nothing reached chaos.

Finally reaching Gaignun, chaos grabbed his throat and lifted him up. Creating an aura in his other hand, he paused, and watched as Gaignun struggled to get loose. chaos looked him in eye. "I'm sorry Gaignun... may God have mercy on your soul." he jabbed the aura into Gaignun's chest, and it exploded. Blood splattered everywhere.

chaos dropped the dead body behind the desk. Looking at a mirror on Gaignun's desk, he saw a drop of blood under his eye. It slowly rolled down his face, resembling a tear.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Jr. walked in. "What the hell is going on here? I could hear the explosions from... chaos? Is that... blood?"

chaos looked down at Gaignun's lifeless body once more. "I'm sorry Jr..." he muttered, before breaking through a window and flying out.

He flew as fast as he could. He wanted to drown out everything going on in his mind. No matter what he did though, he couldn't stop from hearing the scream, coming from the broken window. "GAIGNUN!"

—

chaos stormed into God's room. "How could you make me do that?" he yelled out. A few of his feathers turned black.

"It was a mission. You had to do it, and you did it amazingly." God said.

"Yeah? Well, consider it my last. I'm done with this angel stuff."

God sighed. "Perhaps you weren't ready for something of this caliber yet..."

"Never was, never will be! So just leave me alone and let me go on with my life!" he stomped off into Raith's room. "Get me to the Elsa." he snapped.

"Whoa, touchy much? It couldn't have been that bad..." Raith touched a few buttons, opening a portal.

"Oh shut it. You have no idea." he flew off, as more of his feathers turned black.

—

chaos rummaged through his room, looking for anything important. So far, he had nothing.

"chaos... is something wrong?" Shion asked, letting herself into his room.

"No, everything's fine. Just peachy." he said sarcastically. "Jr. isn't here, is he?"

"No... why?"

"No reason. I have to go."

"Go where?" Shion grabbed his shoulder. "chaos, what's wrong?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Let's get away from all of this. You and me. Let's run away."

Shion turned away. "I don't know chaos... things have changed... since this angel thing. Between us... and you've changed too..."

chaos trembled. "I see... so not even you want to be with me... after this. Fine. Goodbye."

—

chaos floated around in space, deep in thought. All but one of his feathers had turned black.

"chaos... I..."

chaos turned around to see Skye. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Won't you come back? I know God won't give you the same missions..."

"I don't care!" he spat. "He made me kill Gaignun. That's something I would've never done if this angel crap hadn't popped up."

"You need some time alone, don't you? That's understandable... but I know you're not evil." she pointed at his wings. "You still have a white feather. You're not all bad. And remember... God is always willing to forgive."

"Hmph..." saying nothing, chaos flew off.

—

Flying around mindlessly, chaos was suddenly approached by someone else. She had a very dark theme. Long black hair, a revealing black leather outfit, and a set of pure black wings.

"Now, what's a cute guy like you doing all alone?"

"Absolutely nothing. No one wants me. Not even Shion..."

"Ooh, a heartbreaker, eh? But that's where you're wrong. I want you..."

chaos stared at the woman. "What do you want with me?"

"I've seen what you've done... you could be a valuable asset..." she held out her hand.

"Asset my ass. I'm done being used. It's partner or no deal." he said, keeping his arms crossed.

"Ooh, feisty. I like that..." she muttered to herself.

"Who are you, anyways?" chaos asked, examining the woman.

"Why, the one and only!" she plucked one of chaos' feathers, and watched as it became limp, losing all signs of liveliness. "Death. Glad to be of service." she bowed, giggling.

"Death, eh?" chaos grinned. "Interesting."

"So what do you say? Think of the havoc we could wreak! Don't you want revenge?"

"And what do you think?" chaos spat back. "Partner or not? I thought you wanted me."

"Oh, in more ways than one babe!" she blew a kiss, but chaos ignored it.

chaos held out his hand. "Partner?"

She shook it, smiling seductively. "Forever and always!" a dark energy flowed from her into chaos, and the last of his white feathers turned black.

---

A/N: oh my, i loved this chapter! kinky death. haha. exactly how i imagined it. lol. anyways... evil chaos! ain't that a plot twist? think for the future, fellow reviewers! i need ideas for where this is gonna go ((as with like... all my stories...)) and stuffs. i'll explain more next update. speaking of which, this may be the last update for a while. school starts in 2 days, so that means less free time for me. i'll try and work when i can though. review, to encourage me! lol. next chapter, jr goes mad! or does he? well, he does... it's all about his ramblings about what to do about chaos. review plz!


	7. Dead But Not Gone

**Youko-Kuronue: mwahaha, yes. such a twist. i love twists. they're... twisty.**

A/N: swearage. kinda. it fits jr's mood... so sorry. lol. hope u don't mind the swears...

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Six:

Dead But Not Gone

Jr. entered the Elsa with heavy steps. No one was around. He went to his room, and grabbed a large box. Carrying the box along, he left. Taking the elevator, he went into a room in the lower level of the Elsa. It was remodeled to become a training room, where everyone could practice attacks. Dropping the box, he glanced around. Only Shion was there.

"Is chaos here?" he asked aloud, not really facing Shion.

"No... is something wrong? chaos was asking about you earlier..."

"Good." Jr. spat, opening the box. It was filled with guns. Grabbing two of them, he pointed towards the wall. "I don't think I'd be able to control myself if he was here."

After emptying the gun into the wall, he threw them to the ground and picked up two more, repeating the action. Shion slowly walked over to him. "Jr... did something happen?"

As Jr. spoke, his aura seemed to reveal itself, growing with the anger in his voice. "That... son of a bitch... killed Gaignun!" Shion gasped, speechless. Dropping the guns, he grabbed two more, and jumped around, screaming, as he shot the wall. This continued for minutes, and Shion just stood there, watching.

Even in rage, Jr.'s moves flowed extremely well. Jumping from his spot, he threw away the two guns in his hands stared into the box. He picked up a gun... and stopped. His red aura, which was undulating, giving off a sense of anger, suddenly disappeared. He dropped the gun back into the box and fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Jr..." Shion walked over to him, and tentatively rubbed his back.

"Gaignun..." Jr. said between sobs, "Why did you have to die...?"

Shion looked into the box. There was only one gun left. She picked it up, and looked at it. Engraved in the handle were the words 'From your loving brother, Nigredo.'.

Suddenly, Jr. stood up. Wiping his eyes, he looked at Shion. "Sorry... I shouldn't be doing this." he walked around the room, slowly, grabbing the various guns he used to let out his anger, and tossed them back into the box. "I should... I should... I..."

"What are you going to do... about chaos?" Shion asked, in an attempt to get Jr. to finish his sentence.

His face turned grim. "I don't care that he's an angel. I don't care that he _used _to be my friend." he put a lot of emphasis on that sentence. "Hell, I don't care that he saved us all those years ago on Old Miltia. He killed Gaignun. So I'm going to kill him."

"Wait, Jr... don't you think..." But Jr. turned to face her, and she stopped talking.

"I'm going to bed. I need time to think. Tell the others not to bother me."

—

Entering his room, Jr. dropped the box on the floor and fell into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly...

—

Darkness surrounded Jr., but only for a moment. A light appeared, and with it, an angel. At the sight of the wings, Jr. instantly grew sulky. It was Skye.

"Jr..."

"What do you want?" he snapped. "I don't have any business with you."

Skye's face was saddened by that remark. "Keep in mind that I'm doing this for your sake..." Jr. grunted, and she continued. "I need to tell you some things about chaos."

"What about him?" he said in more of a statement than a question.

"He did not want to kill Gaignun. I would've hoped that you figured that out already, but it appears as if you don't believe that."

"If he didn't want to do it, then why did he!" Jr. yelled out, furiously.

"He was ordered to... by God." Jr. opened his mouth, but then stopped, thinking about what was just said. "Would you... refuse an order from God?"

"I..." his voice softened. Regaining his thoughts, he replied quickly. "I lost my faith a long time ago."

"That's... too bad to hear. There's something else I'd like to tell you about him though. He has left us."

"Left... you?" Jr. looked confused.

Skye merely nodded. "He was so depressed, so infuriated over what he just did... that he left heaven. He no longer is an angel..."

"Then... I have to talk with him!"

She smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. I still have my duties... so you help would be most appreciated."

"Don't get me wrong..." Jr. said, with a semi-stern face. "This is for me. I need to hear the words straight from his mouth... about Gaignun. If you happen to be around... I'll keep you updated." he winked.

"We'll keep in touch. Thanks."

"No..." Jr. shook his head. "Thank you."

—

Jr. awoke from his dream, knowing it was no dream. He got up, got dressed, and left his room. "There's one last thing... I have to do..." he muttered to himself, as he left the Elsa.

—

Jr. walked slowly down the hall that led to Gaignun's office. All the Realians that would usually be there, were gone. The lights were down low, and security tapes warned of the upcoming crime scene. Ignoring all of it, he pushed past the tape, and entered the room.

The body was moved from it's original spot, over to the side of the room, since the window hadn't been repaired yet. He walked over to his brother's body, and knelt down beside it.

"Gaignun... Nigredo... if you can hear me..." A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I miss you..."

Suddenly, Gaignun did something a dead body shouldn't do. He looked at Jr. "I missed you too...-"

"Gaignun!" Jr. stood up in astonishment as Gaignun's body stood up with him.

"-son."

"Son?" there was a flash of light, and suddenly, the person in front of him no longer resembled Gaignun. Slowly, Jr. realized who it was who stood before you. "Bastard! You're still alive? I thought Gaignun killed you!"

"Wrong, boy. I _am_ Gaignun." he began laughing, as pure fear revealed itself in Jr.'s expression. "But now that I have his body... it feels lacking. I think I'll like you much better." He grabbed Jr. by the neck with one hand. Jr.'s aura began glowing, but Yuriev only laughed more. "Don't think you can't stop me Unit 666... I created you. I know how you tick... but now..." he put his other hand over his face. "You're mine!" Jr.'s aura suddenly dissipated as a malicious yellow aura transferred from Yuriev to Jr.

As the transfer was complete, both bodies fell to the ground, motionless. Then, Jr.'s finger twitched. He got up, and cracked his neck. A yellow aura began glowing, and his hair turned blonde. "Now this... is a body." Yuriev's laughter echoed throughout the empty room.

---

A/N: wow. took a while for me to think about where i'm going. but now i know exactly what i'm doing. so yay. another cliffhanger! huzzah! lol. yuriev now is in jr! complicates things a little... but it makes everything work out perfectly. just you wait. you're going to love this story later... er... i hope. lol. so next chapter, death gives power to chaos... and tells him to kill again. can he do it? review plz!


	8. Control

**Youko-Kuronue: hehe. glad you like it. if you think it's good now, just wait a while longer... and then... wait a little more... and then when it's over... you can truly be amazed. mwahahaha. lol.**

A/N: i love one word chapter titles. don't you? i also love Death. Death is so kinky. lmao. i love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Seven:

Control

chaos woke from his slumber, partially sleepy, partially awake. The part of him that was chaos, the person, the one who worked for the Kukai Foundation and was friends with people on the Elsa, was tired. Still sleepy. Exhausted beyond belief. The part of him that was chaos, Death's partner, couldn't be more awake. He felt alive, more now than ever. Better yet, he felt powerful.

"So you're awake already babe?" She smiled at him, glancing up from a mirror she was holding.

"Yeah." he said nonchalantly, letting lose a yawn.

"Still tired from last night?" she giggled. "We sure had _fun._"

"Eh?" chaos had no idea what was going on.

Death pouted. "You forgot what we did already?"

"Uh..." he blinked. Suddenly, chaos' eyes grew wide. "You mean we...?"

She smiled, as he now realized what she was inferring. "Mhm... it was so good..."

"Woah!" he fell back into nothingness, and regaining balance, flew up to her. "We... woah! Really?"

She stuck out her tongue. "No. But you're so fun to tease!"

"Haha." he said sarcastically, regaining his cool attitude. "You're so funny. What are you looking at anyways?" he poked the mirror, forcing her to strain her face to see herself correctly.

"Want to look at yourself? You're eyes look lovely this morning..."

He took the mirror from her, and stared at his reflection. The person he looked at seemed unfamiliar. An entirely different person from who he once called 'himself'. Looking at his eyes, he noticed that his once pure blue eyes were stained with bits of red. He didn't make anything of it though.

An angel with black wings approached the two. "What is it?" Death asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"We've discovered something. He's still alive. He has taken the body of the smaller one."

"Good. Now be gone."

"What is it?" chaos asked, as the winged one flew off. "Who was that?"

She laughed, as if he had asked the stupidest question ever. "God has his angels, and so do I. Meet the angels of death." As she spoke, black-winged angels came from everywhere, and surrounded us. "Unlike the heavenly angels, they have no time limit... so it makes them perfect for certain... missions." her lips formed a tight smile.

"Somehow, I see where this is going." chaos smirked.

"Good, you catch on quick. It seems that Dimitri Yuriev still lives."

"What?" something clicked within chaos. "Gaignun?"

"No. According to that angel, he's taken over another body..."

chaos thought back to the previous conversation. "The small one? You don't mean... Jr.!"

"Exactly. You know what you have to do. Having an immortal wandering around could interfere with our plans..."

"No!" he yelled out firmly. "I won't do it."

"You don't understand, dear..." she flew up to chaos. "Don't you get it? You messed up his old body... so if he's gotten a new one, he'll want to get you. Not to mention... that boy probably wants revenge on you too..."

"I don't care. I'm not... killing him."

"Oh, come on... for me?" she put a hand on his shoulder, and more dark energy flowed from her, into chaos. He flinched for a while, but then regained his posture.

He blinked. His eyes had turned even more red. "I understand."

"Good. I knew I could count on you." Death hugged him. "Now, I'm putting this squad of angels under your command." All the angels faced chaos and bowed. "You know what to do..."

"You can count on me." chaos said, with an evil grin on his face.

—

Protected by his aura, Yuriev wandered around aimlessly through space. He felt as if someone was calling him... something big was going to happen. He could feel it. Yuriev bent over, groaning, as he put a hand up to his head. "Don't try and stop me now boy..."

Shaking his head, he looked up again, realizing he wasn't alone. While he was going through his mental struggle, he had been surrounded by angels. One of them flew forward to greet him.

"So, I see you're still alive..." he said, chuckling.

"Who are you?" Yuriev asked, not letting them intimidate him.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why are you here? Revenge?"

Suddenly, Yuriev doubled over again. His aura faded, yielding to a red one. "chaos!" Jr. called out.

His voice sparked something in chaos, but it wasn't a large enough spark. "What... do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about Gaignun!" he said, pleadingly.

"Can't get over the fact that you lost your old body? Fine... I'll just get rid of this one too."

"No, chaos! Listen to me!" chaos looked left and right... and then jerked his head in Jr.'s direction. The angels attacked him, one by one. Each one dealing a blow harder than the last. But Jr. stayed standing. "chaos... listen to me..."

"Resilient, aren't we?" chaos lifted his hand, creating an aura. "Time for the finishing blow."

Even in his moments before death, Jr. wouldn't let up. He kept begging, until the end. But chaos wouldn't have it. Just like he did with Gaignun, he flew forward, impaling Jr. through the chest with his explosive aura. Jr. didn't get another chance to argue. Blood splashed onto chaos' face, and finally, he regained control.

"No..." he whispered, blinking his now entirely blue eyes. "Jr... what have I done!" he looked around, examining the angels of death surrounding him. "What are you doing here?"

"We are under your command!" they replied in unison.

"Fine. Stay here." he turned to fly away, but then doubled back. "Better yet... come with me."

—

"How... could you?" chaos nearly screamed, as he reached Death. "You made me kill him!"

"But he had to go..." she said. "Our plan would not have worked with him in the way."

"Forget the plan!" chaos turned to leave. "This partnership is over!"

"But chaos!" Death grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "I love you!" she swiftly kissed him, keeping lips locked for over a minute. As they kissed, a humongous black aura emerged from Death, and went directly to chaos.

Breaking off, Death put her hand up to chaos' face. "Do you... love me too?"

chaos slowly looked at Death, revealing his pure red eyes. Pausing for a moment, he smiled. "Forever and always, babe."

"Good..." she smiled back. "Good... now, you remember the plan, right?"

"Perfectly." he replied. "Shall we execute it?"

"Now's a better time than any!" Death giggled.

chaos laughed along with her. "By the day's end, heaven will be ours..."

---

A/N: like i said earlier. i love Death. she's so... she's such a loveable character. well, to me at least. i loved writing that bit between her and chaos at the begining. i can just imagine his face as she... describes... what happened. or rather, didn't. rofl. so fuuuun. so yeah! she's taking control of chaos! that can't be good. oh yeah... and Jr.'s dead. uh... who cares. i don't. so don't flame me for that. yay. ok, next chapter... with Death fully in control of chaos, what will happen to heaven? will it fall? huzzah, find out next chapter. review plz!


	9. Betrayal

**Youko-Kuronue: MWAHAHAHA! YES! i killed jr.! he's not a major character anyways. lol, well 2 more ppl are going to DIE. (SPOILER) will die... perhaps in two chapters? then, (SPOILER) will die in the chapter before the epilogue. haha. good luck figuring that out.**

Chapter Eight:

Betrayal

Skye was bored. There was no duty more despised than gate duty. But of course, someone had to do it. "Who'll even come here anyway? It's not like everyone knows where the gate to heaven is..."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." a familiar voice said.

Skye was shocked out of her train of though. "Who's there?" She didn't need to ask though, as she instantly recognized the voice. "chaos! You're-" she rushed forward, but then stopped herself. "What are you doing here? You're not an angel anymore..." she looked at his black wings.

"What else would I be doing here?" he smiled, talking smoothly.

Skye's eyes grew wide. "You mean... you're here to...?"

He merely nodded. "Yes. I'm here to ask forgiveness."

"That's great!" she flew up to him and nearly jumped on him. "You have no idea... how different things have been without you."

"I see I've been missed." chaos said, slightly lacking in emotion. He awkwardly returned her hug.

"This is great news! I'll go tell God-"

"Tsk, tsk, Skye..." he grinned. "You have your duties to attend to. Never know who could stumble upon the gateway to heaven..."

She sighed, but agreed. "Ok... but come back to see me when your reconciliation is over! There's so much to talk about!"

"We'll see..." chaos whispered, flying into heaven. "We'll see..."

—

"God?" chaos called out, tentatively, as he entered God's room.

"That voice..." God appeared from the giant staircase. "chaos! Is that really you?"

"Yes God, it's me." he replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, with a slightly skeptical face.

chaos laughed. "Am I truly that suspicious? I'm here to ask forgiveness."

"That's wonderful!" he embraced him, slapping his back, as if he was an old acquaintance. "But chaos... why are your wings fully black? What have you been doing?"

"Let's just say I've been keeping some... undesirable company." he said calmly.

"Uh huh..." God walked around chaos, examining him. "Well, I'm glad you're back chaos. You're a very valuable part of heaven you know."

"So I've been told..." he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" God asked, straining his ears.

"Oh, nothing." chaos smiled.

God put his hand over chaos' head. "Well, by the holy power within me... I hereby forgive you of all your sins." A white light spread over chaos' body, and his wings turned pure white. God laughed again. "Welcome back chaos." he slapped him on the back.

"Oh, it's good to be back... you have no idea. If you would excuse me... I'd like to go see Raith for a while. We kind of left on bad terms... so..."

God smiled. "Of course, of course." as chaos left the room, God summoned Skye. "Well... I assume you knew he was here. It's official now. He's back with us." she smiled, and God continued. "I have more important information for you, however. There's been reports of a massive gathering of angels of death at coordinates X: 256, Y: 913. That's not too far from here... so keep on your guard. We can't let them try an infiltrate heaven..."

"Understood. I'll make sure to keep alert.

—

"Hey Raith!" chaos called out, entering the large, round room.

"chaos! Is that really you?"

He nodded. "It's me. I'm back."

"And with white wings too! Did you come for reconciliation?"

"Yes. I'm fully forgiven now."

Raith pushed a couple buttons before replying. "So, do you have a mission already?"

"Actually, I do. I was hoping you could open up a portal for me... at X: 256, Y: 913."

"Sure thing!" Raith poked some buttons on his console.

"I'll be back soon, so don't close it on me." chaos said, flying through.

"Alright." he called back, tending to some other portals. Within minutes, chaos was back, in black. Black wings, to be exact. "chaos...? Why are your wings black? I thought you were just forgiven..."

"Oh, this?" he pointed to his wings. "It could be who I'm hanging out with... I don't think she's all that bad. Want to meet her?" Right then, Death flew through the portal.

"You! You're... you're... Death!"

chaos smiled. "Didn't you say something about... anything can come through these portals? Like attacks? Guess it works for her too."

"You... you won't get away with this chaos!" he got up and ran towards the door that led to God's room.

"Oh no you don't!" Death cried out, shooting a black aura at him. Raith died instantly.

The other angels in the room all charged at the two, but hordes of Death's angels flew through the portal. In minutes, not a heavenly being in the room was alive.

Death pointed at a random angel. "You, close all the other portals. Wait here for our command. Prepare to attack at any time." she looked over at chaos. "Looks like it's working babe! I haven't had this much fun in so long!"

chaos was on an adrenaline rush like no other. "It'll only get better from here." he said, as they both stormed into God's room.

---

A/N: looks like i lied. Raith died too. oh well. he's more minor than Jr. haha. so yes! chaos est evil! mwahahahaha. i love it! next chapter, how will God react to this? will he be dethroned? mwahaha. tune in next chapter to find out. speaking of which, i haven't even wrote past this chapter yet. next update may... take a while? i don't know, but hang in there! review plz!


End file.
